


On the Road, Again

by Kazduit



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, slight spoilers for episode three if you haven't seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex leaves again but this time Michael goes with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road, Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to add to this pairing since the first episode and I finally got something I'm happy with. I hope you like it.

As soon as Alex is sure Michael will make it he leaves again. He makes it further this time but no where near the new home he's searching for when he sees the angel standing in the road ahead. He doesn't bother fighting it this time just stops the car and lets Michael slide in before taking off again. Twenty minutes later Michael is the one to break the silence.

"Why did you leave again?" Alex grips the steering wheel tighter. He can't tell Michael how seeing him almost die has made him fear for his own life in a way he never has before.

"I had somewhere to be and the doctors said you'd make it so…" Michael scoffs beside him showing the more human side of himself that Alex had yet see until today.

"And if I hadn't made it? Would you have stayed?" Michael asks.

"I would have stayed for your funeral, to say goodbye." Even as he's saying the words Alex knows he wouldn't have been strong enough for that, to watch Michael's body burn like everyone else's.

"Why? I thought you hated me?" The question pinches something inside of Alex just like every time he told himself how much he hated Jeep for leaving. Lies tend to sit bittersweet in Alex's chest. 

"I don't hate you Michael. I've known you my entire life you are the closest thing to family I have left." Alex says. 

"You do have me Alex, and you always will. Whether you go back to Vega or never return I'll be by your side." 

"Why?" Alex asks. This feels important like he's finally going to get the answers he's been looking for.

"Because I believe in you Alex." Alex drops his foot on the break hard and the jeep screeches to a halt.

"Stop saying that it doesn't mean anything!" Alex yells. It's all Michael has been telling him. 'I believe in you, Jeep believed in you' What does it matter in a world that proves how little you can trust your own faith.

"Fine then because I love you" Michael says it with his usual quiet cadence. 

"What?" Alex turns to look at Michael not able to trust his ears alone.

"From the moment I held you in my arms as a baby I have loved you and I will always fight for you and your people." Michael's eyes are watering again and Alex can't look away from the rare show of emotion.

"Even if I don't fight for them?" Alex asks. 

"Even if you declared yourself a pacifist." Michael responds stoically. Alex snorts and soon they're both consumed in booming laughter.

When it dies down Alex finds himself looking into Michael's eyes again only this time they're much closer. His mouth feels dry and Michael's eyes track the movement of his tongue as he licks his lips. Alex swallows and then before he has a chance to think about it he's leaning in. Michael's lips are softer than he thought they'd be. His tongue licks a hot path across his lips and then delves into his mouth. Michael is a talented kisser and the thought sends shivers down Alex's spine. He can feel the tattoo's moving again and not just on his arm but his whole body. Alex pushes the feeling away and instead threads his fingers through Michael's hair. When they finally separate Alex breathes deeply to catch his breath while Michael stares at him. 

"So what'll to be? Where are we going?" Michael asks.

"I don't know but I want to see the ocean." Alex says as he puts his foot on the gas and pulls ahead. 

"Sounds perfect." Michael reaches over and pulls one of Alex's hands into his own squeezing tightly as they head west towards the coast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. I might continue but don't know yet. Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to send me feedback, suggestions, prompts or even just come chat about dominion. I'm looking for more dominion blogs so if you post or reblog dominion let me know and I'll follow you.


End file.
